mini_lingersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rai
Rai is a female character and is the main protagonist of Mini Lingers. Personality Rai is a brave, kind and friendly girl. She is spiritually kind and very protective. Rai cares for his family and friends and will do anything to help them. She also represents being an honest girl, intelligent, generous, fanatical by fashion, kind, animal lover and fun. She is also very romantic and loves to give advice. She is strong and is a tomboy because she can lift heavy things. She is in love with Jacques and her best friend is India. She also shows compassion, even from people she does not like Sunny and Sunshine. Relationships India She's your best friend. They share adventures and love music and shopping together. She (India) is sometimes a bit saddened at some things Rai has while India does not, Rai type is a girl descended from a wealthy family while India is not. Jacques She is in love with him. Jacques is one of the most beautiful boys in school. She likes to comment with India about her relationship with Jacques and likes to talk about how special he is. Lyon Lyon is your friend. Lyon is the fiancé and boyfriend of India and is the best friend of Jacques, his boyfriend and fiancé. Gallery Rai (Human).png|Rai in her original form as human. Trivia *Rai is the first female character to appear in the series. *Rai is the only one of the main characters, who is a magical girl or a character with magical powers. *She is afraid of mice, she may have a crisis of mouseophobia. *She is the first personage whose personality is inspired and mixed in six protagonists of a feminine cartoon. *It is not known why his name comes from, but it seems that Rai is a word of Italian origin and his name is of Italian origin. *She is the first pony that is not from Ponymagic. She is from the earth, originally Rai was a human, but has become a unicorn and is her new appearance for the rest of her life. *Her favorite colors are Purple and Rose. *She was born on May 30. *She is the first person to become an animal (in this case a pony unicorn) *His country of origin was Italy. *Although she was born in Italy, in her original (human) form, Rai was raised in Ponymagic as a new home because she believes her new home is better than the real world. *Rai is the first female character to relate to a male character, in this case Jacques who was the second character to appear in Mini Lingers, being him as the first male character to appear in the series. *She had no friends in real life (Italy), but in Ponymagic she has several friends. *It is probable that Rai does not have friends in the real world, because she was a victim of bullying at school, so she has no friends in the real world (Italy), because she was despised by everyone, already in Ponymagic, everyone accepts her the way she is, so it also makes Rai feel that Ponymagic as his true dwelling than in Italy. That is why she prefers to live in Ponymagic and in her unicorn form than in Italy and in her human form. *Her relatives were also human (like her), but they became unicorns to live in Ponymagic together with her (Rai). *Rai is the only member of her family who was originally a human. *Rai is also a masculine name. In Brazil, the name Rai is very common, usually is nicknamed of the name Raimundo. *Rai is similar to all the characters in My Little Pony: *She similar to Applejack: *Both are honest. *Both are tomboys *Both are strong girls. *She is similar to Rainbow Dash: *Both are fast *Both are competitive *Both are athletic *She is similar to Rarity: *Both are fashionistas *Both are generous of personality *Both love fashion. *Both are romantic. *She is similar to Pinkie Pie: *Both are party planners. *Both are lively and fun *She is also similar to Fluttershy: *Both are kind *Both are animal protectors. *Both care about their friends and want to help them. *Both are shy. *She's also similar to Twilight Sparkle: *Both are leaders of a group *Both are very intelligent and studious. *Both have purple and pink colors in their colors. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Characters Category:Sunniers Category:Rai's Family Category:Former Humans Category:Daughters